One Moment Changes Everything
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: Josephine 'Josie' Tyler has always lived in the shadow of her older sister, Rose Tyler, ever since she was little. She felt that she was never good enough and never would be. More inside...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Josephine Tyler and any other characters that I come up with. :)

 **Summary:** Josephine 'Josie' Tyler has always lived in the shadow of her older sister, Rose Tyler, ever since she was little. She felt that she was never good enough and never would be. Since she was the smarter one out of the two, she got offered to go a yearlong program that only certain people got offered to go to. The said program is in America! Something Josephine sees a chance to start over and not live in Rose's shadow. It was definitely life changing for her and made her feel more confident in herself.

When she returned back to England after the year was over, Josephine's shocked to learn that Rose disappeared from the face of the Earth and has been gone ever since she left. She never thought Rose would do something like this without telling Jackie where she was going. It pissed her off to say the least that her sister did that, it was unfair especially to their mother. She decides then and there that she wouldn't forgive her sister for doing this. When Rose finally shows up, Josephine meets the man who her sister ran away with. The Doctor. Unknown to her, at the time, he was another big event that was going to change her life even more than it already was. The Doctor/OC way way eventually.

 **Author's Note:** I know I should be working on other stories, but I looked at this story and fell in love with it again. It does have a over used storyline as my charter is Rose's sister. Hopefully it's a little different though and you'll like it. :) and I will get to my other stories, I'm just having a hard time getting into them again, which I hate... Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter and tell me what ya'll think!

Oh! And she's faced by Katherine Langford, who played Hannah Baker on the hit Netflix show 13 Reasons Why. I thought she was brilliant in that and decided to use her as the face character for Josie! :)

* * *

Josephine, or Josie by her friends and family, Tyler was shocked. Shocked beyond belief.

Her sister, Rose, was gone. Disappeared. It was definitely something that Josie didn't expect to hear when she got back home.

She had been in America for the past year for a school program that only certain people got to go to. She had accepted it at the time because she wasn't in a good place in her life. It wasn't her home life because it was fine, not as great or exciting as she would like, but she felt like she was living in her older sister, Rose's shadow.

Nothing she did ever compared to Rose Tyler. It didn't matter if she got good grades, didn't matter if she never got trouble, didn't matter that she didn't drop out of high school because of some stupid fuck boy who cared only about sex and drinking and all this other shit. She could and never would be Rose. And her mum, Jackie, never said anything encouraging. Yeah, Josie loved her mum. But she should at least pay attention to her, as much as she did to Rose. She had two daughters, not one.

It was being in America and seeing that she was good enough that Josie realized that she shouldn't worry about being like her sister. She should just be Josie, and that should be enough and it was now…

But back to the present.

Maybe Josie shouldn't have been too shocked that Rose had left without saying a word. She did the same thing when she dropped out of school to be with Jimmy Stone, one of the popular boys in school, leaving Josie to comfort their mum. Even then, Jackie took Rose back in when her sister came running back, in tears. Josie was angry, of course. Not the fact that Jackie took Rose back in, but that Rose just came back without even apologizing for leaving. She didn't voice her anger out loud at the time because she was scared to. This time would be different if and when Rose came.

Finally, the day came that Rose decided to make her reappearance to the Powell Estate. The day after Josie returned back home, to be exact.

She was reading Lord of the Rings in the comfort of her own room when it happened, a hand buried in her now short wavy dark hair as she leaned on her elbow. She was convinced to dye and cut her long blonde hair by a friend she had made in America. She loved her new do too, as it fit her new outlook on life.

But suddenly, Josie heard a crash and she jumped at the sound. Then, there was a cry of her name. Well, it was more of a wail than a cry.

"Mum!" Her eyes widened, thinking something bad happened as she hurriedly through her book to the floor and jumped out of her bed before running in the direction of the kitchen where she knew her mum was.

But when she got there, Josie stumbled to a stop at the sight of Rose, who looked alarm while hugging Jackie. "Rose."

At the sound of her name, she looked up and her eyebrows furrowed together, not recognizing her sister with now short, brown hair. "Josie?"

"What are you doing back here?" Josie responded coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Rose couldn't help but be taken back by her younger sister's tone of voice. What was going on with the both of them? They were acting like…like they hadn't seen her in ages… Before she could think about it that much, something caught Rose's eyes. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly at what she saw. It was missing posters with her face on it all over the kitchen table. What the…hell?

Suddenly, the Doctor burst into the room, startling the three women. He caught Rose's eyes and smiled sheepishly. "It's not 12 hours, it's er…12 months. You've been gone a whole year." He laughed apologetically as Rose, Jackie, and Josie stared at him, stunned. "Sorry."

Rose looked back at her mum as Jackie stroked her hair, brushing it out of her face.

Josie watched on, cool and calculating.

Rose wanted to look at her sister, but she had a feeling that Josie was looking at her coldly. The same kind of look that she had when Rose came after the thing with Jimmy Stone.

Today was just turning out to be fantastic, in the words of the man that returned her home too late.

-0-

An hour later, Rose sat on the couch, wincing as Jackie furiously paced the floor, ranting out loud to everyone in the room. Jackie had called the police, so a police man was sitting down on the love seat, listening in to get the whole story.

Josie barely said anything to Rose, still pissed off at her. She probably would be for a long time too. She still hadn't forgiven her sister for the Jimmy Stone thing, so this just added on to it. While she listened to her mother, Josie kept on glancing at this so called Doctor. She would have probably thought he was a little bit attractive if she had seen him on the street, but this was the man who took her sister away for a whole year, so that threw the attractiveness right out the window.

The Doctor did notice the brunette's staring. How could he not? It was rather obvious. He had no idea who she was. Rose never mentioned having any siblings and he would think that would be something Rose would mention. So this girl was probably just a relative of some kind.

Rose wanted to say something to defend herself, but she decided to let her mother finish ranting. Not that she had a choice as Jackie wouldn't stop ranting even if someone tried to stop her.

"The hours I've sat here! Days and weeks and months all on my own, until your sister showed up earlier today!" Jackie exclaimed.

Rose glanced at Josie, but her sister didn't spare her a glance.

The Doctor stared at Josie. So Rose did have a sister?

Josie caught his staring and the coldness in her eyes caused him to glance away from her, actually blushing at being caught staring at her.

"I thought you were dead!" Jackie continued, her voice raising at every word. "And where were you?! Traveling! What the hell does that mean?! Traveling?! That's no sort of answer!" Rose didn't comment and she quickly turned to the police officer. "You ask her. She won't tell me! That's all she said! Traveling!"

"That's what I was doing." Rose told Jackie, almost sounding exasperating.

Josie finally made a comment, snorting at what her sister said. "Yeah right." She said sarcastically. "This is like Jimmy Stone all over again."

Rose was taken back by the comment and she said nothing, not knowing what to say to that.

Jackie gestured around furiously. "When your passport's still in the drawer!" she yelled loudly. "It's just one lie after the other!"

Rose shook out of her stupor to answer her mum. "I meant to phone, I really did, I just…" She shrugged a little. "I forgot."

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? At least when your sister was gone for a year, she had the decency to call me!" Jackie shook her head. "And I'm left sitting here, wondering about where you were. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?"

The Doctor decided to step in. "Actually, it's my fault. I sort of er, employed Rose as my companion."

This made Josie laugh out loud. "Oh? Is that what they call it now?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed at her. "What's your name?" he asked her.

Josie crossed her arms. "It's Josephine, but only people I like call me Josie, and you're not one of them, Doctor. If that's even your real name."

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the policeman clearing his throat.

"So, when you say 'companion', is this a sexual relationship?" he asked.

Both Rose and the Doctor immediately responded, "No!"

Josie definitely didn't believe that one and neither did Jackie as their mother stomped dangerously towards the Doctor.

"Then what is it?" she demanded. "Because you, you waltz in here all charms and smiles, and the next thing I know, she vanishes off the face of the Earth! How old are you then? 40? 45? What, you go find her on the Internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a Doctor?"

"I AM a Doctor!" The Doctor protested.

"Prove it! Stitch this mate!" Jackie slapped him hard across the face.

The Doctor groaned loudly in pain while Rose rolled her eyes.

-0-

After speaking to her mum in the kitchen, Rose decided to talk to Josie. Her sister was obviously pissed off at her for leaving again. It only added onto with what happened with Jimmy Stone, which Rose knew Josie still hadn't forgive her for.

Rose entered Josie's room, finding her reading the Lord of the Rings. "Josie?" she called her name softly.

Her sister didn't look up at her as she turned the page of her book. "What do you want? Don't you have to go and abandon me and mum again?"

Rose groaned in response. "Jos, I'm sorry."

She said nothing while she quietly read. Josie had nothing to say to her. There was an awkward silence between them until Rose decided to speak again.

"I really am. For everything. I did want to call but…"

Josie cut her off. "If you're sorry, then why can't you tell us where you've been?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rose sighed, settling herself on the edge of her sister's bed. "I want to tell you, I do, but you…you wouldn't understand…"

Josie slammed her book shut, causing Rose to jump a little. "'Wouldn't understand'? Are you seriously telling me that, Rose?" she snapped, glaring at her sister. "We wouldn't understand? Why, in the bloody hell, wouldn't we understand? Do you think we're that stupid that we wouldn't understand what's going with you and this new life of yours?"

"Josie…"

Josie didn't let her finish. "No!" She put her book down and stood up to her feet. "Don't try fix this, it can't be fixed. You tried to fix things with me when the whole Jimmy Stone thing happened, and it didn't work, and this isn't going to work either, so just go. I'm done talking to you." She sat back down on her bed and picked her book back up, starting to read again.

Rose stared at her sister for a moment before sighing. She couldn't find anything else to say, so she didn't and she turned around, leaving Josie's room.

When she heard the bedroom door closed, Josie looked up and tears sprung to her tears, but she couldn't help but wipe them away. She shouldn't be upset about this. It was Rose's fault that she was mad at her. It was nothing to be upset about.

Josie pushed Rose away from her mind and returned to her book, losing herself in the story, forgetting at least for a moment everything that was going on.

* * *

 **TBC...**

 **Aliens of London, Part 2...**


End file.
